plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frostbite Caves - Day 21
For the Chinese version of the level, see Frostbite Caves - Day 21 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Frostbite Caves - Day 21 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Frozen plants: Three Three |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Frostbite Caves - Day 20 |after = Frostbite Caves - Day 22}} Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: W-w-warning, User Dave! I am r-r-running l-l-low on antifreeze! Penny: If my systems f-f-f-freeze up, we could be stuck here forever! Crazy Dave: It'll be a cold day in heck before I let that happen, Penny! Crazy Dave: Time to unleash Fire Peashooter! Crazy Dave: She can apply heat to those zombies, and warm up nearby pals too! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty The player should not have much trouble with this level, as plenty of Fire Peashooters given in the level to easily warm plants up caused by freezing winds. The only dangerous zombies present are Hunter Zombie and Blockhead Zombie. Snapdragons and Magnet-shrooms are advised to be placed behind the slider tiles or the Wall-nuts once frozen, so they cannot be attacked. Spikerocks are difficult to use if placed far to the right as many freezing winds come around and freeze them. Since Fire Peashooter would almost be bitten instantly if planted to the right, most Spikerocks will stay frozen for the rest of the level. Waves 1 5 |note1 = is available |zombie2 = 1 3 3 5 |note2 = Freezing winds affect every row |zombie3 = 1 5 3 |note3 = 400%/7 Plant Food; Snowstorm! |ambush3 = |zombie4 = 2 3 3 4 1 5 |note4 = Freezing winds affect rows 2, 3 (twice), and 4 |zombie5 = 1 5 1 3 5 |note5 = 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = 1 2 4 5 |note6 = Freezing winds affect rows 2, 4, and 5 (twice); is available |zombie7 = 1 5 1 5 3 |note7 = First flag; Snowstorm! |ambush7 = |zombie8 = 1 2 4 5 |note8 = 500%/7 Plant Food; is available |zombie9 = 1 5 3 1 5 |note9 = Freezing winds affect rows 1 (twice), 3, and 5 |zombie10 = 1 5 2 4 2 4 |note10 = 100% Plant Food; Snowstorm! |ambush10 = |zombie11 = 1 5 1 5 3 |note11 = Freezing winds affect rows 2, 3 (twice), and 4 |zombie12 = 1 2 4 5 1 5 |note12 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie13 = 1 2 4 5 1 3 5 |note13 = Freezing winds affect every row (rows 1 and 5 are affected twice) |zombie14 = 2 4 1 3 5 |note14 = Final flag; Snowstorm! |ambush14 = }} Strategies :Created by *Unfreeze the Wall-nuts to block early zombies. *Plant Fire Peashooters behind the Wall-nuts. Do not plant them on row 2 or 4 yet until at least three peashooters are placed behind the Wall-nuts. *Plant Snapdragons behind the slider tiles and Magnet-shroom directly behind it. *Plant Spikerocks in front of the Wall-nuts, mainly on the center row. *Spend Plant Food on either Snapdragons or Fire Peashooters to deal with Blockhead zombies. Gallery FC21-1.PNG|Two zombies arriving FC21-2.PNG|One Fire Peashooter planted FC21-3.PNG FC21-4.PNG|Snowstorm! FC21-5.PNG FC21-6.PNG FC21-7.PNG FC21-8.PNG FC21-9.PNG|A huge wave of zombies is approaching FC21-10.PNG FC21-11.PNG FC21-12.PNG FC21-13.PNG FC21-14.PNG FC21-15.PNG FC21-16.PNG FC21-17.PNG FC21-18.PNG FC21-19.PNG IMG 0101.PNG|By FC21-20.png|By PvZ2 Stragety FC21.png|By . Lost three lawn movers. FrostbiteCavesDay21Rifqi.png Screenshot 2016-09-17-14-08-20.png|By SOFC21.PNG|By Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Fire Peashooter, Power Up - Frostbite Caves Day 21 (Ep.188)|By Frostbite Caves Day 21 Trivia *Beating this level displays an advertisement for Fire Peashooter unless the player has it already. How would you rate Frostbite Caves - Day 21's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Brain Busters Category:Special Delivery Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with pre-placed plants